Glow in the Dark
by Rosesareforever
Summary: AU/AH Sometimes we need a ray of light to find our way in the darkness that surrounds us. Can Damon's light shine upon Elena and help her fight the dark thoughts from taking over her mind? (Part of the DE A2A holiday exchange)


**This one-shot is a part of the DE A2A Holiday Exchange 2014 on Livejournal. The prompt was written by scarlett2112. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Since I no longer watch The Vampire Diaries, I decided to give my inspiration free reign. I truly hope this one-shot is what you imagined when you wrote this prompt, Carol.**

**To all my other readers, no, I'm not back. I just decided to participate in the DE Holiday Exchange and wish every friend I made in the fandom a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Glow in the Dark<strong>

****Part of the DE Holiday (A2A) Exchange 2014****

Tears burned behind Elena Gilbert's eyelids as she stared at the empty chair in front of her, the chair where only ten minutes before her boyfriend - _ ex-boyfriend –_ sat as he mercilessly broke up with her. Matt didn't even give her the chance to ask any questions before he served the final blow. He could no longer deal with her 'problem'. _Her problem. _The words sounded vile in Elena's mind.

It shouldn't have taken her by surprise. Really, she should've seen it coming from miles away, but she hadn't. No, she stupidly believed that their love could survive everything, including the fact that she was paralyzed from the waist down after some drunken fool decided to get behind the wheel.

Twelve weeks before, exactly 84 days ago, Elena's entire life had changed for good. She'd been on her way home, after a girls' night out with her best friend Caroline, when her car was hit at an intersection. Everything happened so fast. Before she had the time to realize what was happening, her car was smashed and she was pinned inside the wreck. It had taken firefighters more than forty minutes to get her out of what little was left of her once beautiful BMW. If only it was just her car that was ruined.

_Paralyzed_. The word still sounded foreign in her ears. Yet, it was the first word Elena heard after she woke up in the hospital. The doctors had evidently tried everything they could to heal her fragile body, but they hadn't been able to repair the damage that was done to her spinal cord.

It had taken a while for reality to sink in, but when it did, her entire world was torn apart. The once bubbly and happy girl that was ready to start college turned into a shell of herself. Elena didn't know who she was anymore, didn't know what her goals and dreams were. She just wanted the pain to go away, wanted everything to turn back to normal.

Biting her bottom lip, Elena refused to let a single tear slip from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek. Instead of letting the sadness take over, she dug deep and unleashed the fury that was boiling inside of her. How dare Matt give up on her? How dare he leave her just when she needed him the most? Couldn't he have waited until after the holidays? Couldn't he have bothered to bring her a little joy today of all days? No, the asshole decided to break up with her on Christmas…_freaking Christmas!_

Never had she thought of him as a coward, but clearly that was exactly who he was. Matt decided to run now that things were hard instead of fighting to keep going. It wasn't just the fact that he left that hurt Elena, but what completely shattered her were his words. He talked about her injury like it defined her. As if being paralyzed made her less of a person now. She was defective, no longer good enough for _Ivy League_ Matthew Donovan.

The really sad thing, part of Elena understood him. They'd often talked about the beautiful future they envisioned together, college, kids. Those were no longer an option. Elena was pretty sure she'd never go to college, not now that her dream of becoming a successful surgeon was out of the question. How could she operate stuck in this chair? Her picture perfect life was blown to pieces.

Staring blankly ahead of her, Elena didn't realize she was being watched. It wasn't until she felt someone tap on her shoulder, that she noticed there was a man standing next to her. Looking up, her lips parted in a shocked gasp as her gaze was met by the bluest, prettiest pair of eyes she'd ever encountered. They were clear as the ocean, their depth filled with warmth and a strange sense of comfort.

Tearing her gaze away from the stranger's eyes, Elena realized the man was smirking at her before an actual chuckle left his lips. Startled, she stared at him wide eyed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She was sure she had turned crimson from head to toe. If only the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Excuse me?" Elena mumbled, not sure if the man had said something to her. She'd been too captivated by his looks to fully comprehend what was happening. Today, it seemed, was bound to be the worst Christmas of her life. Every minute her mood became darker. She didn't even know anymore why she had bothered that morning to do her hair and put on some makeup.

Idiotically, she'd believed Matt wanted to lighten her sullen mood from the past few weeks by taking her out for dinner on Christmas. Her confidence might've disappeared, but Elena still put effort into her looks to appease her boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend_. She hadn't wanted to come out in public, least of all on what was supposed to be a joyous holiday, but she had attempted to battle her own insecurities. She'd falsely convinced herself that today would be the start of a new chapter in her life, a different one. What a fool she had been. Of course everything wouldn't turn out to be fine. No one would be able to love someone like her. She was damaged – broken.

"I was wondering what a pretty lady like you was doing all on her own in a vacant little diner when most people are celebrating Christmas with their families," the stranger said, honestly looking confused, his brows drawn together.

It was a good question, one Elena didn't immediately have an answer to. Her parents had invited her over for dinner as had Caroline, but she'd refused both offers. She just hadn't felt like putting on a fake smile for everyone's sake. Her family and friends had done everything possible to support her, but they just didn't understand. They didn't get that she didn't want to hear their platitudes about how life went on, how strong she was and how everything would fall into place. Their positivity only made her feel worse.

Matt, she thought, understood her needs. He'd never told her that everything was going to be okay or falsely tried to convince her that things would be easy. It wasn't until today that she finally learned why. It _wasn't_ going to be okay. He wasn't planning on sticking by her side while she fought to find a way to move forward.

"It's complicated," Elena decided to answer. It was the closest to the truth she could muster without bursting into tears. The impassive mask she'd been hiding behind was slowly crumbling with every thought that crossed her mind. Since the accident, she hadn't cried once, not even when the doctors explained that she would never walk again.

"I'm in no hurry," the stranger grinned, pulling the chair back in front of her and sitting down without waiting for an invitation.

Weeks ago, Elena would've taken the man's interest as a compliment. Today she couldn't help but wonder if he felt sorry for her. She simply couldn't come up with another reason why such a handsome guy would spare a moment of his time on a damaged girl like her. It didn't make any sense. Elena was sure there were a ton of girls that would gladly entertain him for the night, entertain him in ways she couldn't.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why exactly did you join me? I'm sure you have better things to do than sitting at a table in some sucky diner with a dysfunctional girl on Christmas eve."

"Dysfunctional, huh? Interesting. I think I described you earlier as a pretty lady." Amusement flickered in the stranger's eyes. Elena didn't understand what was funny about her being paralyzed.

"Don't try to flatter me. I'm paralyzed, not a fool. I know damn well that I'm nowhere near attractive," Elena huffed. Why was this guy trying so hard to charm her? Was it a game to him? Did he think it was funny to play with silly old Elena? She felt her cheeks flush in anger.

Even when Elena turned bright red with fury, the man didn't advert his gaze. His eyes stayed focused on hers, his lips curled in a confident – _annoying_ – smirk. "So when they put you into a wheelchair you suddenly turned into a frog? You lost those kissable lips, bottomless chocolate eyes and luscious curves?" The man didn't need an answer to know he'd hit his target. His self-satisfied grin didn't lie.

"No one wants a girl in a wheelchair for a girlfriend, not when they can have a healthy, beautiful woman at their side." Not even Matt had wanted that and she'd once believed that he loved her unconditionally. Clearly they both had different views on the subject. She wouldn't have left him if their situations had been reversed.

The man in front of her shook his head and laughed a humorlessly. "Damn, he did a number on you."

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The guy that broke your heart when he wasn't man enough to deal with your demons."

A lump formed in Elena's throat as she numbly stared at the stranger opposite of her. His words filled an empty spot inside of her she hadn't known was there. He didn't put the blame on her but on Matt. He accused him of not being strong enough, not the other way around like she believed.

"He didn't choose to have a paralyzed girl for a girlfriend." It was strange but she felt like she had to defend Matt. They'd been together for years after all. He'd always been a pretty decent boyfriend until today.

"Did you choose to be paralyzed then? I presume this happened not too long ago?"

Elena looked down at her lap. "No, it happened recently. Car accident." She could say no more. It hurt too much to think about the day her world had shifted on its axis. The worst part was that she still could remember everything so vividly. She'd tried to block the memories from her mind, but it hadn't worked.

"That must have been hard on you," the stranger said. No 'I'm sorry' or pitiful look like she'd expected, just acceptance of her bad luck. It was a relief. She didn't think she could deal with another apology.

"It was – _still_ is. I don't think I'll ever get used to _it_." 'It' being the fact that she would never again be able to stand on her own. The damage to her spinal cord was too severe for any chance of recovery in the future. She would forever be senseless from the waist down.

"You don't have to get used to it, just learn how to live with it. A change in course is not always a bad thing. It's all about perception."

Frowning, Elena took a closer look at the man. "Are you a therapist or something?"

The stranger laughed. "No, far from it. You just looked like you could use some advice. I didn't like seeing pain behind your eyes. You're too pretty to look so miserable."

Elena's eyes widened before they turned to slits, disbelieve apparent all over her features. "I told you before I'm no fool. Stop trying to charm me when it's obvious you're not interested."

"Who ever said I wasn't interested?" blue eyes questioned, his gaze scarily intense.

"Clue in. I'm in no way fit to be anyone's girlfriend so it's useless to flirt."

"You truly believe that, don't you? That's sad, pretty lady. Someone should've told you that you're still worthy of having a relationship, no matter the state your body is in. It won't always be easy, but the most important things in life never are." When the man reached out to touch her cheek, Elena flinched. She hadn't expected his tender gesture of affection. Instead of looking affronted, the man's eyes softened.

"Why are you so adamant? Why do you want to convince me I'm not useless?"

A slow smile spread across the stranger's face. "It's Christmas Eve, pretty lady, no one deserves to be unhappy on such a beautiful day. I was about to drink myself into a stupor and drown in my own misery when I noticed you sitting here on your own, staring blankly ahead. It made me realize, I'm not the only one who's having a shitty day."

Guilt immediately gnawed at Elena's conscious. In her own pity haze, she'd completely forgotten to ask why the man wasn't with family himself. "Want to talk about it?" Maybe he'd distract her from her own thoughts.

"Not really no, but I guess it's only fair I share after everything you told me. It would seem unfair to refuse to talk."

"You don't have to…" she trailed of. Elena truly was interested in hearing his story, but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Last year on Christmas Eve my brother was murdered. He was the only remaining family member I had left." Short, but straight to the point. The man didn't even blink as he uttered the words.

Elena gasped in surprise, immediately feeling bad about her pity fest when it was clear she wasn't the only one suffering. "I'm so s…"

"Don't," the stranger said, holding up his hand as his intense blue eyes pierced hers. "You didn't kill him so there's no reason to feel sorry."

"Here I am talking about how bad I have it when there are things so much worse. I…"

Again, the man interrupted her before she finished talking. "Everyone carries a different kind of burden, but that doesn't mean one is easier than the other. You don't have to feel bad about feeling sad. You have a legit reason to feel the way you do."

"Still, I feel like I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems when you already have so many of your own."

The man stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding and reaching out his hand, palm up. Elena tentatively laid her hand in his across the table and watched, fascinated, as the stranger intertwined their fingers. "Let's forget about our problems for the day, shall we? It's Christmas after all, the most magical time of the year."

Elena bit her bottom lip. "It's not that easy."

"Why shouldn't it be? We can wallow some more in self-pity or actually try to enjoy our night. I opt we'd choose the second. Life is too short not to live every moment to its fullest, pretty lady. If my brother taught me one thing it's that."

He made a valid point, but Elena still wasn't completely convinced. "I don't know how to. I had my entire life planned out, goals and dreams…now I have nothing. I no longer know who I am."

"You do know who you are. You're still the same person you were before the accident, just different. If you look closely you'll find the strength to move on, but only if you choose to. It's all up to you, pretty lady."

"You make it sound too easy," Elena pointed out.

"It _is_ that easy. You have two options, stand still or move forward. You can choose to let those negative emotions overwhelm you or you can fight them and try to make the best out of a shitty situation."

"What if I don't want to move on?"

"Then that's your choice," the man simply stated.

Elena sighed and looked down at their still intertwined fingers. For some reason she found comfort in his touch. This man – whoever he was, wherever he came from – honestly wanted to convince her that life wasn't over just yet. He was an answer to her prayer. She'd needed the confirmation that she wasn't useless before she drowned in her own misery.

"I do want to move forward, but I don't know how," she admitted, slowly looking up and holding his gaze.

The man reassuringly squeezed her hand. "You'll find a way. If you truly want something, you'll always find a way. Just don't give up. Never give up."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Elena was sitting on the porch of the man's house, <em>Damon's<em> house. She'd finally learned his name after he invited her over to his place to enjoy the rest of their night. Part of her had wanted to refuse his generous offer, but in the end she'd followed her heart. This man needed her just as much as she needed him today, maybe even more so. It had been clear after she finally let go of her own misery and took a closer look at him. His pain was evident in his eyes. Damon didn't even try to hide how horrible he truly felt.

"Look!" Elena suddenly exclaimed, a smile appearing across her face for the first time in six weeks. "It's snowing!" she cried out, laughing enthusiastically as a snow flake landed on her fingertips.

Damon returned her smile, his eyes warm as he sat down next to her on the porch and pulled her into his arms. She'd learned over the past few hours that he was very generous with his affections. He barely ever fully let go of her. Constantly he would reach out and hold her hand or rest his arm across her shoulders.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Damon suddenly remarked, lifting her chin with his hand and forcing her to look into his eyes. "The most beautiful creature I have laid my eyes on in a long, long time. Don't ever doubt yourself again, Elena, alright? You honestly have no reason to. That guy who left you? He's a complete fool. He clearly can't see what a precious gift he had in his hands."

Tears shimmered in Elena's eyes as she stared at him, his honesty and assuredness were clear in his voice. He truly believed she was beautiful, no matter the damage done to her body. So many emotions crossed her mind that she felt utterly overwhelmed. An 'until-today' complete stranger had cared enough to lay it out for her and make sure she realized her life wasn't over just yet. She couldn't say she was completely convinced, but part of her definitely felt a lot better about herself than she did that morning.

"I…thank you," she mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to thank me for speaking the truth, pretty lady." Again with the sweet words. Damon seemed to have an infinite supply of compliments.

"Will you make me forget about everything for tonight? It's what I want most. Just one night without having to worry about the future." It was not an easy request to make, but somehow Elena felt confident that she could trust Damon. He'd proven to be a good person.

"Like I would deny you, pretty lady," Damon grinned before lowering his head to hers. Less than a second later, his lips touched hers in a tender kiss that warmed her insides. He was gentle, yet confident as he kissed her breathless. In that moment, Elena truly forgot about all her issues and just _felt_. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>I decided not to write a love scene because I liked this end better. It was just too emotional to turn the one-shot into a smut fest. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think! Review! **


End file.
